


Crafting

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 7/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 6





	Crafting

It was a little small, sure, but it’s not like it would be used. It could make a fun decoration or something. But maybe sand it down a little bit here and there and…

“Warden Blackwall?” A voice made him jump ever so slightly in surprise, the man turning his gaze to the Inquisitor standing in the opening of the stables. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks as her eyes traced over the object-a toy griffin. “Are you making something?” She asked with a grin.

“It’s…” He swallowed, turning to put the rough paper on the workbench and keep his back to her. “It’s simply to keep my hands busy. A bit of crafting.”


End file.
